


2 Pairs of Time Travelers Walk Into a Shop

by Coolartist1110



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multiple Doctor Who Eras, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Ultimate sassy bitch argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolartist1110/pseuds/Coolartist1110
Summary: First posted work on this site. The Doctor and Donna go off to see a supposed wonder of the universe, but it seems another Doctor beat them to it. Basically it’s my excuse to get 2 of the most argumentative characters arguing with each other.
Relationships: Peri Brown & Sixth Doctor, Peri Brown & Tenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	2 Pairs of Time Travelers Walk Into a Shop

**Author's Note:**

> The way I write is basically that I write normally for everything EXCEPT dialogue, but the dialogue is in a sort of screenplay format. This is because I despise having to come up with different ways of saying “he said,” “she said,” etc. I hope you like.

The Doctor and Donna walked through the bazaar, looking around at all the overpriced merchandise. Donna hadn’t seen so much junk since she helped her grandfather with spring cleaning the last year. Well, last year from her perspective. She wasn’t quite sure which year or planet The Doctor had taken her to this time, but he assured her that there was something here she had to see.

Donna: Is there REALLY something here worth seeing, or are you just using that as an excuse to get your shopping done?

Doctor: Oh, please, Donna...I don’t shop here. I think I’ve been banned from shopping here, actually. Well, that’s the benefit of being me, I suppose. Hard to recognize a face that constantly changes.

Regeneration. Donna could barely wrap her head around it. That was normal for most things The Doctor told her, but regeneration was...different. The idea of a person changing their face, height, weight, and even personality yet still being the same is pretty hard to comprehend for a human. Still, if she was gonna travel with him, she’d cross that bridge when she got to it.

The duo continued their trek to The Doctor’s mysterious destination. Donna took in the sights and sounds...this sort of thing reminded her what she travelled for. 

Doctor: AHA!

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned toward a certain store. Donna stopped by his side and examined the building. It almost looked like...

Donna: Have you taken me to a boutique?

Doctor: Correctomundo! Eh, still don’t like that word. This is the only place in all of time and space with a very special type of clothing. Come on!

With the glee of a kid running into a toy store, The Doctor rushed into the boutique, dragging Donna in with him. The clothes on display were unlike anything Donna had seen before: The designs constantly shifted between style and color. Each and every look the clothes took on was unique and, if Donna said so herself, quite stylish.

Doctor: Voila! These are exclusive pieces of clothing to THIS store alone. Whaddya think?

Donna: They’re gorgeous! Wait, you didn’t just take me here because I MUST like clothes since I’m a woman, right?!

Doctor: Donna Noble, I am surprised! It has nothing to do with that stereotype, and I take offense you would even consider it. 

They both laughed. Donna knew The Doctor better than that, and he knew that SHE knew. Donna smiled and looked back at the outfits.

A satisfied smirk made its way onto The Doctor’s face. He loved it when he showed his companion something brilliant. The reaction was EVERYTHING.

Peri: What about these, Doctor?

The familiar American accent stood out in The Doctor’s mind. He could never forget that voice. 

Doctor: Peri?

A quick glance to where the voice came from revealed Peri Brown, in all her glory. She was talking to none other than-

Doctor (6): I still don’t see WHY you made me take you here. My clothes are perfectly suitable!

ANOTHER Doctor. 

Peri: They’re really NOT, Doctor. You draw so much attention to yourself wearing that coat!

Doctor (6): Nonsense. Nobody was staring as we walked here!

Peri: That’s because this is a place filled with space street-shops. Of course they didn’t stare at you, they were staring at the vendors!

Someone was certainly staring now. He knew that he had come with Peri to this place, but he certainly didn’t remember meeting HIMSELF. Well, his past selves rarely remembered meeting up with their future...maybe if he and Donna stayed quiet, his past self would leave.

Donna: What’re you staring at?

The Doctor flinched. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts, he hadn’t notice Donna walk up to him. Then it hit him. Donna? Quiet? Those words do NOT go together.

Doctor (10): Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Well, this was a lovely pitstop! We should be leaving now. Ever been to a spa planet? Let’s go to a spa planet!

Very convincing.

Donna: Have you done something? You’ve done something. There’s a reason why you’ve suddenly got so keen to leave.

Doctor (10): Me? Do something? No! Not at all. How about we go before I DO do something. Do do something? Awkward sentence. 

Donna’s eyebrow raised. Something was up. She turned her head to see just what The Doctor was looking at. 

Donna: AHAHAHAHA!

Peri and her Doctor turned to see a ginger woman laughing in their direction. A exasperated-looking man in pinstripes stood by her side.

Peri: Oh no.

The Doctor’s thoughts exactly. 

Donna: Sorry, sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but...WHAT have you got on? 

She was clearly referring to the past Doctor. Big mistake. He marched right up to her.

Doctor (6): You find my apparel amusing, do you?

Donna: You don’t? It looks like a modern art piece threw up on you. What, did you get your colors all mixed in the wash?

Donna’s Doctor and Peri both stifled laughter. THIS Doctor was having NONE OF IT.

Doctor (6): You’re human, aren’t you?

Donna: Yes, and proud of it.

Doctor (6): Of course you are. That would explain your obvious lack of intellect.

Peri: Doctor!

Doctor (10): Oh boy...

Donna: LACK of INTELLECT? If what you’re wearing is an example, I’m a lot smarter than you!

Doctor (6): At least I happen to have PROPER ETIQUETTE. You laughed at me in the middle of the shop!

Donna: You’re critiquing MY manners? I don’t go around calling people morons unless I KNOW they’re morons!

Peri sighed. She looked at the brown-haired man and pointed to a corner of the shop. He nodded, and both of them quickly removed themselves from the danger zone.

Doctor (6): I didn’t say MORON, I said your intellect must not be very high. Do try and keep up.

Donna: Don’t you condescend to me, Joseph and the disgusting Technicolor Dream Coat!

Both the present Doctor and Peri watched this argument from afar. Honestly, it was quite a spectacle.

Peri: I’m sorry about my friend. He’s really not that bad once you get to know him...most of the time.

Doctor (10): Yeah, I know how he is, always so self-righteous. Still, he cares. His ego just gets in the way. 

Peri: Exactly.

Donna and the “self-righteous” Doctor continued their argument as Peri and the other Doctor spoke.

Doctor (6): Oh, well done! Nobody’s ever made THAT comparison before! At least I don’t go around critiquing people’s’ clothing! It’d be a waste of my VALUABLE time.

Donna: OH, and your time is SO VALUABLE?!

Peri: How did you know that about him? Could you tell just by looking at him?

Doctor (10): No, I could tell because I’ve BEEN him. 

Peri: I...I don’t understand.

As the VERY LOUD bickering continued, Peri looked at the strange man beside her. The noise seemed to fade into the background. There was something familiar about him.

Peri: Have we met somewhere before?

She noticed the man give her a warm smile. He looked like he was staring at a dear old friend. 

Doctor (10): Suppose I didn’t introduce myself. Or REintroduce myself. Perpugilliam Brown, I’m The Doctor. Glad to see you again. 

Peri looked at him in disbelief. She knew The Doctor could change his face, she’d seen it happen before. She’d also seen 2 Doctors in 1 place before, but she wasn’t a fool. The Doctor had plenty of enemies that would LOVE to impersonate him just to get their hands on his companion.

Peri: Prove it. Tell me something only The Doctor knows.

Doctor (10): There’s plenty of things only I know, Peri. Don’t you mean something only you AND I know?

That certainly sounded like something The Doctor would say.

Peri: Ok, technicality police. Yes, something only The Doctor and I would know.

Doctor (10): When we first met I was blonde and wore a cricketer’s outfit. LOVED that outfit. I sacrificed my own life so you could survive. There was only enough bat’s milk for you, after all.

Right answer. Still, Peri had to be sure.

Peri: ...The first thing you said to me. When I wasn’t sure who you were. What were the first words you told me? If you really are The Doctor, I mean.

Doctor (10): Oh, that’s an easy one! I asked you if you were expecting someone else.

Right again. No matter how unbelievable, it was him. Peri returned The Doctor’s smile.

Peri: Nice to see you too, Doctor. You’ve mellowed out!

Doctor (10): Thank you! Shall we catch up...somewhere less loud?

Peri: Gladly.

Peri and The Doctor leave behind the OTHER Doctor and Companion, who are still going at it.

Donna: I am 6 seconds away from SLAPPING you!

Doctor (6): Oh, just TRY it!

Donna: You’re NOTHIN’! I’ve dealt with a giant spider-lady, walking pieces of fat, and Sonterrans or Stontarans or whatever they’re called! I can take YOU!

Doctor (6): They’re called SONTARANS, you IGNORAMUS!

Donna: I DARE you to call me that again, Space Boy!

Doctor (6): What, an ignoramus? Oh-ho, I’ll do more than that. You’re a MINISCULE, INCOMPETENT, RUDE, AND ON THE WHOLE UNPLEASANT IGNORAMUS!

(Slap!)

Doctor (6): OW!

Donna: C’mon Doctor, we’re leaving!

Doctor (6): Peri, we are leaving this instant!

Donna: Wait...where’d they go?

Doctor (6): Look what you’ve done, you’ve SCARED her-hold on a moment, did you say “Doctor”?

Donna: Yeah, he’s the skinny guy in the suit who was with me. What’s it to YOU?

Doctor (6): Dear LORD...I weep for future generations.

Donna: WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!


End file.
